The Trickster
by Captain Ash
Summary: Everyone knows of Thor and Mjolnir, but what if the Son of Odin's trickster of a brother possessed a powerful weapon of his own? One that took full advantage of his Frost Giant heritage. And what if that weapon fell into the hands of one Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Thor and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. That pervert of a sensei actually threw him over the edge of a cliff!

And not just any cliff either, but a cliff overlooking a gorge so deep that you couldn't even see the bottom, even at noon when the sun was at the highest point in the freaking sky!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cursed repeatedly as he flailed about through the air. He quickly reached out and tried to grasp at the rocks stretching out from the sides of the gorge, however they were too damp and smooth for him to stick to with chakra, the sudden slip causing him to bounce backward into another spike sticking out of the wall, a sickening crunching sound coming from between his shoulder blades.

In the process of doing so, he had bounced forward and slammed into another one, breaking several ribs in the process. Before he could cry out, his chin suddenly collided with another one, and he felt his teeth rattle from that one. After sliding out into the open air once again, despite the pain in his back, ribs, jaw, and arms, he tried to form the handsigns and pump as much chakra as he could into it. However, his eyes suddenly widened in horror when his body suddenly slammed into a thick stone pillar spanning the length of the gorge, a resounding crack echoing through the air as spider web cracks formed across the stony surface.

"Thank god. At least I stopped." He groaned

A moment later however, the stone pillar began to groan underneath him, the entire structure shuddering as cracks visibly formed at the ends.

"Oh, crap." He groaned as the cracks reached where he landed. The next moment the entire stone structure burst beneath him, stone and debris falling into the abyss below. Then, all he knew was black.

* * *

Good news: Naruto finally reached the bottom of the gorge.

Bad news: It felt like he fell onto a brick wall.

Fortunate news or not: He was in so much pain that he didn't even feel it.

For some reason his body healed itself up after every cut, scrape, bump, and bruise, but today, it seemed like whatever force had kept him in once piece had completely failed him. After bouncing around the sides of a gorge that looked like the maw of some beast, and nearly having every bone in his body break, he had finally come to the bottom of the gorge.

At the moment he was laying on his back, floating in a somewhat shallow pool of water, gradually turning red with his blood. His body was slowly healing itself up, but not as completely as it normally would. Sure his skin closed up, but now he bruised. Something that never happened before. Looking up with weary eyes, he saw that the walls of the gorge's bottom were actually quite smooth, instead of the "toothy" walls of the gorge above. The only obstructions to the light grey walls were these strange blue crystals embedded into the stone that gave off a soft glow. When he looked up, he mentally groaned when he saw that there was no sign of the world above, just a black ceiling above.

Letting his arm drop, he found the bottom of the pool of water he lay in. When he looked down, he saw the water flowing slowly towards the other end of the basin. Too injured to even think of climbing up, he decided to drudge forward, letting the water carry him forward.

* * *

Surprisingly, the trek down the flow was relatively short. After about 30 minutes, he came upon what appeared to be an old cavern with many runic symbols around the walls. The water also seemed to be getting colder and colder the further he drifted down. The coldness was helping ease what little pain Naruto was able to feel, but it also made him shiver which made his broken bones hurt. Soon he came upon a frost covered room, with an eerie blue glow filling the room. It was so cold he could see his breath, and with his clothes being soaked, it was enough to make him shiver uncontrollably despite his broken body. Eventually he reached the end of the cavern. It was a large room that was colder than anywhere the young boy had been in his life. In the middle of the room was a long golden staff on a stone slab. The end of the staff ended in a long curved silver blade, with a glowing blue gemstone just at the base of the blade, and had two smaller blades just underneath that.

_"Reach out. Prove your worth." _A voice called out from the spear. Naruto was naturally startled and jumped, but the pain from his broken bones took his mind off the staff. He looked back down at the weapon, and decided that it couldn't hurt to take it.

'At least it'll give me some light.' The blond thought as he went to grab the staff. However as soon as he touched it, he was instantly frozen in a block of ice.

Naruto awoke facedown in water. Panicking, he jerked his head up and took a deep breath of foul smelling air. He was sitting on his hands and knees, with the water surrounding him being only a few inches deep. Naruto coughed and looked around. He was in a dank and filthy sewer, a narrow and circular tunnel, the water came from many of the rusted out pipes bolted to the walls. He got to his feet easily, as all the injuries and pains from his plummet through the canyon were gone. He started walking forward, somehow pulled in that direction. The sounds of battle echoed through the sewer tunnel and Naruto walked faster. The sewer tunnel opened into a massive chamber and what filled it stopped Naruto in his tracks.

At one end of the chamber was an enormous cage with thick bars and a piece of paper sealing the doors shut. Inside the cage, the Kyuubi raged in all its demonic glory. It smashed its body against the cage, clawing and biting at the bars, as it launched its tails like bushy whips through the gaps in the bars. Naruto was so awestruck by the size and ferocity of the beast that he didn't notice what the Fox was fighting until he heard a voice ring out,

"Honestly beast! Dost thou truly think ye can lay e'en a claw on the God of Mischief himself?" Naruto turned and saw a man stand strong against the Nine-Tail's rage. He was the strangest dressed man Naruto had ever seen. He wore knee-high leather boots, dark pants and a long green tunic, which was covered by golden, light, high-collared armor that protected his chest and arms, and a dark green cape flowed down from his shoulders. On his head was a golden helmet with long curved horns on the front with long black hair sticking out the back of the helmet. He also had the same staff that Naruto had tried to pick up. The man then turned to Naruto, revealing a set of bright green eyes, and said,

"I shall be with thee in a moment, but first I must put this annoying canine in it's place!" The man then pointed the staff at the Fox and froze it solid with a blueish-white beam from the tip. The man then turned to Naruto, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Greetings child. I am Loki, God of Mischief." The man said, his voice smooth and even like that of a trained actor. Naruto had no idea where he was or if this man really was a god, but he answered,

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Loki eyed the boy carefully.

"If I were to chance a guess, I would say that you are 12 years of age?" Naruto felt a little uncomfortable as the man began to circle him.

"Yes." Naruto said, slightly unnerved by the man's gaze. The blond then instinctively moved his hand to his kunai pouch and pulled one out. This act was not unnoticed by Loki.

"I suspect thou art a warrior, for no farmer nor beggar would draw their blade against a god." Loki said as Naruto froze in fear.

"Are thou respected by thine fellow mortals?" Loki asked, causing Naruto to reply,

"No, because of that damned fox!" Loki saw the hatred in the boy's eyes for the creature he had frozen. Loki was no fool, and saw a potential in the boy.

"Hmm, what wouldst thou say to possessing the power of a god?" The helmed man said as he gave a friendly yet at the same time fiendish smile.

**FAST FORWARD 1 MONTH**

* * *

A lone figure stood atop a tall building, about a mile away from an arena. The figure was dressed in a green long-sleeved cloak that went down to his ankles, a black t-shirt, black pants and sandals. In his right hand was an exotic looking staff with a blue gem that seemed to glow with power. He chuckled as the wind blew through his blond hair and said to himself,

"Time for the world to meet the new God of Mischief!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Trickster

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Thor and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

The arena was abuzz with excitement as the crowd waited for the next match: Neji Hyuga VS Naruto Uzumaki. The Hyuga made his way to the fighting area and began to wait for Naruto, who no one had seen for three weeks. After 15 minutes of waiting, Neji began to believe his opponent had simply decided not to embarrass himself and forfeited

"Uzumaki's a no-show." Neji said as he turned to leave, only to come face to face with Naruto. The Hyuga jumped back in surprise as the blond said,

"Hello Neji-teme. I believe it's time for me to beat you in a very embarrassing and painful way." Neji looked him over. He looked like Naruto, sounded like Naruto, but he certainly wasn't dressed like Naruto. He was dressed in a green long-sleeved cloak that went down to his ankles, a black t-shirt, black pants and sandals. He was also taller, standing a couple of inches taller than Neji.

"So it seems you've changed a lot in the past three weeks, but it changes nothing. I was fated to win the battle and no matter how many changes you make to yourself you will always be a loser." Naruto was angry that Neji still talked down to him, but he didn't show it. Instead, Naruto smirked and said,

"Keep believing that. It shall make it all the sweeter when I show you just how wrong you are." Genma decided to get the show on the road and said,

"If your done talking, let's get a move on. Fighters ready?" Naruto and Neji got ready as Genma threw his hand down and said,

"Begin!" Neji pulled a kunai and was about to charge, but then he heard a hissing noise come from his hand. He looked down and saw that his kunai was now a snake. He quickly threw it down, and the snake slithered over to Naruto. It went up his body before stopping in his hand.

"I heard that genjutsu was you're worst field." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"Who told you this was a genjutsu?" Naruto chuckled as the snake became a kunai once more. The blond threw the kunai at his opponent, grazing his cheek. Naruto then appeared behind Neji and said,

"Learned that trick from Anko-san." Suddenly, Naruto reached into the back of the Hyuga's pants. He then quickly yanked his underpants hard, causing Neji to yell in pain. The blond then took a hand full of dirt, threw it inside Neji's underwear, and pulled it over his head as he kicked him in the rear end. This earned an uproar of laughter from the crowd, causing Naruto to take a bow as Neji readjusted his underwear. The Hyuga activated his Byakugan and ran toward the unassuming blond, who was still bowing to the crowd, ready to make a Gentle Fist strike. However just before he made contact, Naruto grabbed his hand without even looking. The Hyuga was surprised at the speed the blond possessed, but soon he felt a cold sting on his hand.

"It seems that there's a chance for _frost _today Neji-teme." Naruto said as he began to freeze Neji's hand solid. Then he quickly crushed the ice, thereby shattering the hand it encased. The Hyuga fell over in shock as the cold stopped the pain for the moment. After the fact his hand was now gone had sunk in, the Hyuga glared and roared,

"YOU DESTROYED MY HAND!" Naruto chuckled and replied,

"What do you mean? It's fine, see for yourself." Neji looked down at the stump on his arm, only to find that it was perfectly fine. Neji looked back up at Naruto, and found that 50 of him had appeared.

"I want to play a game. Let's see how long it takes you to find the real me." All the Naruto's said as they simply stood still, the same mocking smirk on each of their faces. Neji scowled and used his Byakugan to scan the area, but all of the Naruto's were the same as the real. The Hyuga then decided that he'd just destroy each clone until he found the real Naruto. However the more he did this, more and more clones appeared. Soon the entire arena was filled with Naruto's!

"Confusing ain't it?" All of them said at the same time.

"ENOUGH OF THIS RIDICULOUSNESS! I AM FATED TO WIN THIS BATTLE, SO COME OUT AND LET ME DEFEAT YOU!" Neji roared. As soon as Neji said that, he felt his underwear being yanked on again. He turned and saw Naruto putting a squirrel in his underpants. The blond let the waistband go, and the rodent began to claw, scratch, and bite at Neji's behind.

"AAAAH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" The Hyuga yelled as he ran around like a crazy chicken. The crowd was laughing so hard they were almost falling out of their seats, causing Naruto to say to Neji,

"I knew you were a nut for believing in fate!" Thus causing the crowd to laugh even harder. The Hyuga turned to scowl at the blond, but was met with yet another squirrel flying toward his face. The rodent latched onto his face and began clawing it.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" Neji yelled as he ripped the squirrel from his now scar covered face, just in time to see Naruto's fist collide with his face. His was knocked out before he hit the ground. The crowd could barely breath on account of how hard they were laughing.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!" Naruto said as he took a bow before exiting the arena

* * *

"I don't believe it. How did he win?" One Sakura Haruno said in disbelief. Naruto then appeared next to her and said,

"Let's just say that I've become a living legend." Sakura jumped in surprise, but then glared at him and said,

"Yeah well it doesn't mean that you're better than Sasuke-kun." Naruto simply smirked and replied,

"Wait and see." The blond then noticed Rock Lee hobbling over to him on a crutch.

"Naruto, that was a most youthful battle! When my injuries are healed we must fight!" Naruto laughed and replied,

"Sure thing Lee." Everyone then turned their attention to the next match, Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara Sabaku. However after half an hour and Sasuke didn't show up, Gaara was declared the winner and was set up against Naruto next. The blond made his way back down to fighting area and stood in front of Gaara, however before Genma could begin the match, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha appeared in the arena.

"Sorry but you've been disqualified for being late. Naruto Uzumaki will be fighting in your place." Genma said. Sasuke was enraged and said,

"What! Your seriously going to let that dead last idiot fight instead of me?" Genma replied,

"He won his match so he gets to go. Now get out of my arena before I have you forcibly removed." Sasuke growled and was about to protest again but Naruto spoke up and said,

"You heard the man Sasuke, get your ass out of here!" Sasuke and Kakashi looked over at the new Naruto and were visibly shocked at the fact he was no longer wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. Kakashi told Sasuke to follow him and after scowling at Naruto for moment Sasuke followed the Copy Nin. After Sasuke and Kakashi were out of the fighting area, Genma started the match.

"Ready to die Uzumaki?" Gaara said as his sand began to flow from his gourd. Naruto smirked and replied,

"Not today." Gaara then sent forth his sand, as Naruto simply stood still with a mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you're wondering why Naruto didn't use the staff, he kept it hidden. Loki can conceal objects and make them appear from thin air, so Naruto did just that. He'll be keeping the staff a secret for now, but pretty soon he'll make his real powers known.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Trickster

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Thor and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Naruto and Gaara stared each other down, as the red head began to surround himself with sand. Naruto knew how Gaara fought, keeping his opponents at a distance and letting his sand do the work. Gaara proved his predictability as he sent forth a stream of sand, which was easily dodged by the the blond.

"Tell me wielder of sand, do you know of ice, or is that merely a myth in your land?" Naruto asked in a sing-song tone.

"We don't get much ice in the desert." Was Gaara's simple reply. Naruto smirked and quickly pulled out a golden kunai, a blue gemstone inside the pommel, that sent forth a blue-white beam that froze the sand around his opponent, and the gourd on his back, solid.

"Well that's ice. It's basically water that's gotten so cold it becomes solid." The blond said condescendingly, while the sand user was simply amazed that his sand was so easily defeated. Naruto then vanished from Gaara's sight, before reappearing behind him.

"I suspect this power doesn't come from you, so let's take a look and find out where _does _come from." Naruto said as Gaara gasped.

* * *

Gaara stood in a desert with blood red sand with bleached white bones strewn about it. The sight was all to familiar to the Suna-nin.

"I'll admit you're mindscape is more interesting than mine, but a bit too macabre for my tastes." Naruto said as he picked up a skull and examined it before tossing it over his shoulder. The sand wielder was shocked at finding the green clad blond in his mind, so much so that he didn't even move. Naruto looked around until he saw a large raccoon-dog inside a large iron cage with a small seal where the lock would be.

"Ah, that explains things. It seems we have more in common than I thought Gaara-san." Naruto said as he eyed the beast.

**"What is a pathetic whelp like you doing here? GET OUT BEFORE I GRIND YOUR BONES INTO DUST!" **The One-Tailed Beast roared. Naruto simply smirked and said,

"I know of beings far more terrifying than you beast." Suddenly without warning the blond trickster pointed an exotic looking triple bladed staff with a blue glowing gem at the monster. It howled as the the cold ice encircled it's cage and then itself. Naruto turned to see a completely shocked Gaara.

"You shouldn't have anymore problems from him." Naruto said as Gaara managed to slowly nod.

"I did you a favor, and I don't grant favors lightly. From now on, you're my servant and when we leave this realm you will heed my every whim." The blond said, a dark look in his eyes as Gaara again nodded.

"Excellent." Naruto said as he tented his fingers, a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

15 minutes had passed in the real world during the time the two had been inside Gaara's mind. However the state of the arena was a much different one than what they had last seen. The crowd was asleep in their seats and Konoha-nin did battle with Oto-nin and Suna-nin in the stands. Naruto turned to his new servant and said,

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Gaara kept his gaze on the stands, searching for his siblings, as he said,

"My village and Otogakure joined forces to invade Konohagakure." Naruto smiled a sly smile and replied,

"Well then, I think you and I should deal with this." Gaara nodded as his master leaped up into the stands, an action he mirrored.

"If I see my brother and sister, I won't kill them." Gaara warned, to which Naruto replied,

"I don't expect you to, just make sure no Konoha ninja die."

* * *

After an hour of dealing with the invading ninja, Naruto grew board.

"Isn't there someone more interesting to fight?" The blond trickster looked around the village, seeing that everyone was locked in combat.

"Naruto-sama, look!" Gaara said as he came up and pointed to a purple force-field around a spot on the walls of the arena. Naruto looked and saw the Hokage in battle with a pale, snake-like man. The blond knew this was without a doubt the instigator of the invasion, so he headed straight for the fight. However, when he got there he saw the Hokage fall over dead with the snake-man yelling something about giving back his jutsu. Naruto teleported inside the force-field and appeared behind the snake-man.

"It seems that the Old Man beat you." Naruto said in a cocky tone. The pale man turned and saw a boy with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Get out of here brat! I am Orochimaru of the Sannin! I may not be able to use jutsu at the moment, but I can still kill you!" Orochimaru roared, seeing the blond boy as a perfect object to vent his frustrations on. Naruto laughed humorlessly.

"Like I said, the Old Man beat you. However, not in the way I would have." Naruto said as he held out a golden staff toward the Snake Sannin. Faster than Orochimaru could react he was frozen in a block of ice. The blond walked over, and simply shattered the ice with one punch.

"You should feel honored. You are the fist person I've slain with Frjósa, and let me assure you that you won't be the last." Naruto said to the bloody frozen mess on the ground.

**FAST FORWARD ONE MONTH**

* * *

It had been a month since the invasion of Konoha and the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. The village mourned greatly, but none more so than Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had finally achieved that which he so longed for, recognition and praise for his actions during the invasion, but it all seemed empty without the man he viewed as his grandfather.

The sky was filled with dark clouds and the distant sound of thunder could be heard as a lone figure stood in a cemetary.

"Hello Old Man. It's been a month and I still can't believe it." Naruto said to a tombstone. He gave a deep sigh as he stared at the name inscribed on the stone, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Some mornings I wake up, and I expect you to appear outside my door and say, 'Looks like I finally out-pranked you Naruto,' but then reality hits and I just loose the will to get out of bed." Naruto said, his eyes beginning to water.

"The village is treating me like a person now, not some demon that needs to be put down. I finally got what I wanted, everyone's praise and recognition." He stopped as the tears in his eyes finally began to fall.

"I just wish that you were hear to see it." Naruto sobbed out as a wave of grief washed over him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama, it's time to go. Jiraiya-sama is waiting at the gates." Gaara said, now wearing a leaf symbol on his headband plate. Because of attacking his fellow ninja, Gaara and by extension his siblings where banished from Sunagakure. It was hard on Temari and Kankuro, but Gaara assured them that Naruto would help them to fit in.

Naruto took one last look at the headstone before he left and said,

"I gotta go Old Man. This Tsunade Senju might be able to do your job, but she will never take you're place."

**KONOHA MOUNTAIN RANGE: SAME TIME**

* * *

Rock Lee hobbled on a cane up a mountain trail. He needed to get away from everyone, so he decided to take a long walk and it just happened to lead him to this mountain. Lee would never say so, but he had had enough of hearing about how everyone handles themselves during the invasion while he was unable to do anything. He was glad that his friends had come through it unscathed, but even Lee could only take so much before it began to hurt him at the fact he was practically a cripple.

"I cannot be a ninja anymore, who am I kidding? I can barely move as is, let alone enjoy the Flames of Youth. I have failed you Guy-sensei." Lee complained to the sky in grief. However as if on cue, dark rain clouds came from behind the mountain and began to drench the poor genin. Lee spotted a cave and quickly went inside to escape downpour. The bushy-browed boy soon heard thunder, followed by lightning soon striking the entrance of the cave causing a cave-in. Lee groaned in frustration, as he now had to explore the cave to find a way out. He turned on the small flashlight he had on his key-chain and went deeper into the dark. He went deeper and deeper into the old cave, and it didn't seem he would find the end anytime soon.

After what seemed to be to be a couple hours, he came upon a large cavern. It was lit by a small hole in the ceiling, and in the middle of the room was a pedestal with what looked to be a sledgehammer on it. Lee hobbled up to the hammer and inspected it. It appeared to be made of a metallic stone, had a short handle wrapped in brown leather, with a small leather loop at the bottom.

_"Reach out and prove your worth."_ A voice called out, seemingly from the hammer. Lee didn't know if he was hearing things or not, and cleaned out his ear with his pinkie.

_"Lift the hammer. Gain the power.__"_ The voice called out yet again. The bushy-browed boy slowly reached out and grasped the handle of the hammer, as the thunderstorm outside raged. He picked up by a fraction of an inch before he was struck by lightning.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
